


Pretending

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published  in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 5





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 5

Samantha Carter.  
Major.  
Scientist.  
Woman.  
Genius.

So many different faces.  
So capable. So smart. So…beautiful.  
I’m allowed to notice her capability and brilliance.  
I’m not allowed to notice her beauty.  
Regulations, you know.

Still, it’s tough to try to ignore it. Harder still to succeed.  
Shining blond hair.  
Blue eyes that brighten to nuclear intensity  
When she’s talking about something she loves.  
Which is almost all of the time.

I can pretend to ignore it, though.  
Pretending is a survival mechanism. It’s that special ops training, y'know.  
I don’t have to work too hard at it these days.  
It’s almost become second nature.  
Almost.

I can’t let anyone know I notice the woman instead of the officer.  
We’re military – the regs rule our lives.  
We have regs for everything.  
Hair, dress, jewelry.  
Even the way we walk, or the order we enter a room.

Someday, maybe I’ll be able to let her know  
Just how I feel about her.  
How lucky I feel just to know her.  
Someday…. Until then, I’ll just keep  
Pretending.


End file.
